


unlovable

by GH05T1NG



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Soda Kazuichi, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Angst, Soda Kazuichi-Centric, author is projecting, gundham tanka is a good boyfriend, just a little !, this is lowkey a vent LOL, uh ok small tw 4 abuse- its just mentioned but its there.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29256390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GH05T1NG/pseuds/GH05T1NG
Summary: kaz has not so epic thoughts and gundham comforts him- thats it thats the fic.
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 7
Kudos: 56





	unlovable

**Author's Note:**

> ok so like. im not v good at writing gundham snbsmdg i tried. also im sending this to my groupchat so my dear homies, whale nostrils, please dont be mean KJHASHJFK

Kazuichi laid in the bed next to Gundham, while all the cottages looked the same, Gudhams was just so his. The lights comfortably dimmed and dried black nail polish on the nightstand, little things making it so obviously his. Kazuichi couldn’t express how grateful he was to be a part of it. 

Kazuichi was never good at expressing emotions such as thankfulness, at least that’s what his father would tell him. Pushing him to the ground with a muttered “Ungrateful.”

He shook his head, he wasn’t there anymore. He is with Gundham in his cottage. He is safe. 

He let himself cuddle closer to the taller boy, tightening his grip around his waist. It was grounding. He looked up into heterochromic eyes, he traced the contours of his face, the dark outline of a ragged scar, smudged eye-liner, and sharp jawline. How did he ever get this lucky? Sometimes he wondered if it was Nagito’s luck infecting him. 

“Hello, dark prince.” 

Ah. he was caught staring. As to expected- he is only a few inches away. 

“Hiya, angel.” He said, a toothy grin crossing his face as the former nudged his face into the pillow. He wishes he had his scarf to cover his pink-dusted cheeks. 

“Do not call me as such. Though it may be hard for a mortal like you to understand, I am demon incarcerate.” Gundham huffed, voice muffled by the pillow. Kazuichi just giggled. 

“Whatever you say, evil one.” The ladder said, nuzzling his face into his lover's chest. 

They sighed, seemingly in sync, it almost made Kazuichi laugh again. 

Though sweet moments never seemed to last for Kazuichi- it always seemed he would be doing lovely before his thoughts made a turn for the worst. 

I am ungrateful. 

I’m not worthy of this. 

I don’t deserve such care. 

I don’t deserve such love. 

He hadn’t even realized he was shaking before Gundham had to pull away to look at him, tenderly reaching to hold his jaw. His first instinct was to flich- yet he shoved down the urge to. 

“What is the matter, my paramour?” 

They stayed like that for only a minute, yet it felt like an eternity. An eternity of leaning into thin, cold hands and ignoring eye contact. 

“Am I unlovable?” was all Kazuichi could mutter, not daring to look up at the other boy. They stayed silent for another moment as Gundham processed the question. 

“Who in the deep depths of Hell could’ve told you that? The mere possibility is atrocious.” Was all he said, lifting the other boys head up so he’d look at him. 

“You didn’t answer the question.” Kazuichi’s words tumbled out of his mouth, despising his non-existent filter. Gundham blinked a few times before letting out a small laugh. 

“Kazuichi, my beloved, since we awoke on this island I felt adorement for you. You enthralled me, and to this day, still do. I have never seen you as unlovable, and shall never.” 

Kazuichi gazed at him, unsure of what to say or how to say it. Gundham had left the loud, talkative pinkette speechless. Something little people could do. 

So he simply pressed a kiss to Gundham’s jawline, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. “You ‘enthrall’ me too,” he said, just above a whisper. “I love you.”

Gundham wove a hand through fuchsia hair, pressing a soft kiss to the top of his head. 

Gundham Tanaka was gentle, he was patient. Everything to be expected of someone known as the Ultimate Breeder. He fit the job description in all the places it mattered. Careful and knowing. 

For once in a long time, Kazuichi Souda felt safe.


End file.
